


Trapped

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka





	Trapped

“Fuck you.”

Fingers drawled across James scalp finally snatching his hair and forcing his head back with a snap. “Don’t tempt me, Potter.” Lucius Malfoy drawled venomously.

James hissed just before Lucius pressed their mouths together. He shut his eyes and tried to think of the giant squid at the lake. The mouth against his was a ravaging thing. Fingers pressed painfully against his cheeks forcing his mouth open letting that ravenous tongue in. Tasting. He couldn’t breathe.

It ended. As soon as he was released his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

“Bastard.”

Lucius walked away.


End file.
